The Cancer Center Clinical Trials Office [CTO] is a centralized office for services to clinical investigators, providing a one-stop source for trial development and start-up, compliance with regulatory guidelines, and trial coordination. It is under the direction of the CTO Manager, Jane Eggleton, R.N., and the Medical Director, Peter Waldron, M.D., who report to Geoffrey Weiss, Deputy Director for Clinical Research and Clinical Affairs. The Cancer Center CTO Oversight Committee is responsible for monitoring the activities of the CTO and the other components of the cancer trials program at UVa. The physical space of the office is 1990 square feet, most of the space contiguous to the outpatient oncology clinic. The remainder of the CTO space is within the same building. The annual Institutional support for the CTO includes $350,000 of direct support, $75,000 in support of the CTO data base, and over $750,000 of philanthropic support for the CTO. Since the last competitive renewal, the CC leadership conducted a detailed review of the operations of the CTO and introduced a number of changes that have strengthened the CTO infrastructure and have greatly assisted clinical trialists in the design, opening, and management of trials. This includes personnel to assist with trials development and IND applications, an "expediter" to facilitate regulatory management, and an emphasis on hiring and retaining experienced CRAs. As a result, the time to open a trial was shortened from 8 months to 3 months and the number of institutional trials was dramatically increased.